Bill
Bill, a character in ''Sunkissed'', was your character and Alexis's dad. He passed away approximately a year prior to the beginning of the story. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Bill's appearance is dependant on which of four character models you choose for your character. Personality Bill was easygoing and had a good sense of humor and liked to play jokes on his daughters. His favorite was the "can of nuts". He did not like wearing suits, but wore a suit jacket for his wedding; Gayle had said a suit or a tuxedo and he opted for the suit. Chapters [[:Category:Sunkissed|'Series']]/[[Sunkissed|'Book']]: Sunkissed * Chapter 1: Beach Magic * Chapter 2: Retail Therapy (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Secret's in the Sauce (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Cooking with Love (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 5: Say it with Art (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: The Spirit of Competition (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Cowgirls Just Wanna Have Fun (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Happy as a Clam (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Treat Yourself (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 10: High and Low Tides (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 11: Tracks in the Sand (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Sinking Fast (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: Paint By Blunder (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Summer Secrets (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: Ashes to Ashes * Chapter 17: All Good Things Relationships Gayle Gayle was Bill's wife. His passing devastated her to the point that she alienated Alexis at his funeral as both women had different ways of handling their grief and different ways of remembering him. In Chapter 4, if you decide to spend premium time with your mom, she tells you that Bill used to make his lasagna for her to remind her that he loved her and to cheer her up and make her happy. In an effort to move on from her grief, Gayle announces that she has decided to sell their house in Turtle Bay at the end of the summer. In Chapter 7, your mother can tell you more about their tour to the Niagara Falls. He started making heart-shaped pancakes for your family. He also took her line-dancing on one of their first dates. In Chapter 9, if you extend your spa day with your sister and mom and convince your mom to talk about her wedding, it is noted that it happened 30 years ago. Because the caterer had dropped an entire bottle of red wine on her wedding dress, Gayle was forced to change into a red leather jacket ensemble for the wedding. Bill had their guests try to perform a tableau vivant of her favorite painting. Your Character Your Character is Bill's older daughter. Your dad is the reason you bring your sister and your mother to Turtle Bay for the summer. Before he passed away, he gave you your very own letter in a bottle which is revealed in Chapter 2 to also contain the beginning of a map and a quest for you to fulfill during your summer. In Chapter 11, you relive a memory of him. It is revealed he was a cheerleader. Alexis Alexis is Bill's younger daughter. In Chapter 3, she makes it her quest to recreate his famous lasagna. In his study, you two find his old pirate hat which you both had given him for his birthday. He always insisted on wearing it whenever the family went sailing in case they found treasure. Because Gayle had donated or thrown away a lot of Bill's belongings after he passed away, Alexis is very attached to her sweatshirt which used to belong to him. During his funeral, she told her mom that dad would want them to celebrate the life he had not wallow like zombies. She played a video of him laughing, dancing with his wife, and joking around with his daughters. However, Gayle pulled the plug on the video and stormed out of the service. Gallery Other Looks All Four Dads of SK.JPG|Four Versions of Bill SKBillF1.png|Younger version 1 Miscellaneous Sunkissed Letter in a Bottle.png|Letter in a Bottle SunkissedCh3Dad'sCompass.png|Dad's Compass SunkissedCh3DadsPirateHat.png|Dad's Pirate Hat SK Dad's Class Ring.jpg|Class Ring S Dad's Urn.jpg|Dad's Urn SK Dad's Kayak Ch. 16.png|Dad's Kayak SK Dad's Video Ch. 17.png|Video montage Trivia * Character model 1's dad resembles Ronan from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. Character model 2's dad resembles a version of Stephen from The Senior. Character model 3's dad resembles Tommy Phelps from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. Character model 4's dad resembles Percy Mendoza from the Big Sky Country series. * His name is revealed in Chapter 4's premium scene and in Chapter 5's normal route. * He shares the same forename as Bill Holton from the Most Wanted series, Bill Barnes, and Bill the banker. * Gayle mentions in Chapter 16 that he was the youngest of two children. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Sunkissed' Characters Category:Deceased Category:Parents